Mentirosa
by Pirate Empress Boa Hancock
Summary: Finalmente, Boa Hancock ha conseguido unirse a la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja pero, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Margareth tiene sentimientos por Nami y que esta mantiene una relacion poco profesional con su capitán? ¿Reviews?, se agradecen
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic, tanto en esta página como de **One Piece** y que los personajes no me pertecen **– si así fuera, One Piece no sería tan machista y habría más fanservice –**

La historia está situada post **Amazon Lilly**. Es mitad **Universo Alterno** pero con recuentos del **anime/manga**.

Calculo que ya para nadie es **Spoiler** lo que pueda llegar a hacer mención pero, de todos modos cuando haga referencia a algún hecho, pondré aviso de **spoilers** antes que comience el capítulo.

Aclaro que este fic es de mi completa autoría y que corre riesgo de haber demasiado **OoC **entre los personajes principales.

Si no eres amante del **YURI, YAOI** y esas cosas, aconsejo que no leas mi fic.

Se centrará básicamente en la relación que mantiene **Hancock** con **Margareth** y como desaprueba que la rubia esté enamorada de **Nami**, mientras la navegante de los **Sombrero de Paja** se debate entre esta y **Monkey D Luffy**.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten esta historia.

Los veré abajo.

**Mentirosa**

**Parte n° 01: Perfecta**

**Por:**** Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**

Misteriosamente y sin previo aviso, dejé que él me llevara a otro mundo y de paso también te involucré a ti en un viaje sin sentido, en el que te enamoraste de ella.

No lo planeaste, como así tampoco lo planeé yo pero, de todos modos, se dio.

Esa otra te enredó con sus aires de chica del mar y más allá de mi hermosura, te resististe a mí y no a ella.

Claro estaba que yo era tu amiga, que me tenías respeto y todo eso pero, ¿qué onda con la tercera?

No tenías la misma relación con ella.

Al contrario, tratabas de hacerte la simpática como pendeja enamorada a ver si te registraba, sin mucho resultado.

Ella parecía estar mucho más interesada en su puesto que en ti y no más alardeaba que pronto sería reina.

¿Reina de qué? Era demasiado engreída la mocosa y lo más gracioso era que así tú te morías por ella.

Si te mandaba a por algo, ahí ibas tú como si fueras su mascota, si te pedía tu opinión porque no le convencía la suya, ahí tú le dabas la razón; parecías una perra faldera a la que sólo le faltaba el collar y la correa.

Eras así de patética sabiendo que no le movías un solo pelo y que en años luz, ella te sacaría a pasear.

¿Bajarse de lo alto para darle la mano a una como tú?

No, la señorita no haría eso porque a diferencia tuya, ella tenía clase. Involucrarse con una mediocre, no estaba dentro de sus planes de chica fina.

Por supuesto, no quería manchar su imagen.

Ella toda recta, ella toda firme, si se decidía a por ti, ¿dónde quedaría toda esa cordura?

No tenía un tacho de basura por ahí, como para tirar su orgullo y lanzarse a tus brazos.

Perder todo grado de decencia y sólo por ti, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

¿De veras creías que cometería semejante locura por alguien que siquiera la movía?

Estaba claro que estabas ciega pero, ¿tan ciega que no te dabas cuenta que siquiera quería divertirse contigo?

Sí que eras tonta, niña. Tonta e ingenua, como para soñar ese tipo de cosas, sin pies ni cabeza.

Aunque claro, tú ya estabas en las nubes cuando la conociste y ahora saltabas en ellas por cómo te sonreía.

Ese era el trato que tenía contigo y que a ti te bastaba para hablar horas y horas sobre eso que no tenía fundamento.

En resumen, lo tuyo con ella era unilateral.

Pero claro, de ahí a que tú lo vieras, el tiempo hasta me alcanzaría para sentarme, que me cansaría si me quedaba esperando parada.

Que tú fueras tan tarada y que te volvieras aún más tarada, me ponía los pelos de punta y de mal humor.

¿Pero, ir a decírtelo? ¿Para qué?

A ti te iba y te venía si yo andaba de reproches y me llamabas loca, cuando decía algo en su contra.

Para ti, era como una especie de angelito y que raro, yo no le veía las alas por ninguna parte.

Sí que tenías lavado el cerebro que, hasta probablemente te hubiese caducado, contando que venías de una fábrica con fecha de vencimiento.

Eso yo me lo sabía desde el principio pero, nunca me atreví a decirte que estabas por demás de podrida.

Porque por más encantadora que fueras tenías tus malos hábitos y de paso, un muy mal gusto.

Claro que el mío no era mejorcito pero, al menos yo no quería salir con una ladrona como ella con aires de grandeza.

Si era eso lo que te gustaba de ella, aquí tenías a una que hasta nació con lo grande bajo el brazo.

Pero no, a ti te llamaban la atención otro tipo de cosas, empezando por su carácter que variaba con los días, si le molestaban o no.

Su sueño era ser una chica tranquila, sirviente de su trabajo pero, tenía el camino entorpecido y de paso, tú no se lo hacías más fácil; porque te aparecías cuando no quería verte y ella te metía la excusa de que estaba ocupada y que por favor te fueras.

Ahí venías tú entonces, con la cara por el piso y el alma besándote los pies, diciéndome que una vez más te había echado.

¿Qué pretendías con eso?

Yo no iba a abrazarte, ni que así me lo pidieras.

¿Estabas bastante grandecita para ponerte en el papel de bebita, no te parece?

Razonar contigo era absurdo, hacer que sentaras cabeza mucho peor, abrirte los ojos respecto a ella imposible; tenías una especie de barrera que sólo bajabas cuando ella decía tener ganas de estar contigo.

Y tú – de idiota que eras – te la creías e ibas con tu cara feliz de la vida, a disfrutar del poco tiempo que te daba.

¿Genial, no? Parecía que aparentaba para que el resto no sospechara y cuando ellos bajaban la guardia, se iba a buscarte y te vendía uno de esos cuentos baratos que a ti tanto te gustaban.

Así como te gustaba ella, así como no te gustaba yo.

**-¿Hoy también?- **tiré cuando te levantaste

**-¿Los otros no están, no?- **me miraste contenta **-Tendré tiempo de estar con ella-**

**-Margareth- **te llamé y me puse seria** -¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esto?- **fui directa** -Sabes que tarde o temprano…-**

**-Eso no pasará- **dijiste confiada** -No nos descubrirán-**

**-¿Y eso?- **me llamó la atención** -¿Cómo estás tan segura de que…?-**

**-¿Tú me cubrirás con Luffy, verdad?- **nombraste al que no tenía importancia** -Eres mi amiga, después de todo-**

**-Abusas de esto- **acoté** -Te irá mal-**

**-Si eso pasa- **lo diste como posible** -Tengo la excusa perfecta-**

**Sigue en – ****Parte n° 02: Diferente**

**Mi política**

**Si les gustó: **dejen reviews

**Si no les gustó: **dejen reviews

**Si creen que debería continuar:** dejen reviews

**Si creen que no debería continuar: **dejen reviews

**Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic, tanto en esta página como de **One Piece** y que los personajes no me pertecen **– si así fuera, One Piece no sería tan machista y habría más fanservice –**

La historia está situada post **Amazon Lilly**. Es mitad **Universo Alterno** pero con recuentos del **anime/manga**.

Calculo que ya para nadie es **Spoiler** lo que pueda llegar a hacer mención pero, de todos modos cuando haga referencia a algún hecho, pondré aviso de **spoilers** antes que comience el capítulo.

Aclaro que este fic es de mi completa autoría y que corre riesgo de haber demasiado **OoC **entre los personajes principales.

Si no eres amante del **YURI, YAOI** y esas cosas, aconsejo que no leas mi fic.

Se centrará básicamente en la relación que mantiene **Hancock** con **Margareth** y como desaprueba que la rubia esté enamorada de **Nami**, mientras la navegante de los **Sombrero de Paja** se debate entre esta y **Monkey D Luffy**.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten esta historia.

Los veré abajo.

**Mentirosa**

**Parte n° 02: Diferente**

**Por:**** Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**

_Sí, eso dijiste pero, ¿Quién te creía?_

_Yo no, por supuesto. Me sabía tan de memoria tus versos que eso de cubrirte para que él no supiera nada, me sonó a mentira._

_¿Qué si descubría que su navegante tiraba para tus lados? No pondría el grito en el cielo, que ya para rarito estaba él._

_Si era eso lo que te preocupaba, no tenías por qué. Probablemente, sólo se espantaría un poco. _

_Claro que eso no te importó cuando saliste por la puerta y me dejaste adentro. _

_Volviste a tus andadas en tan sólo un momento y me condenaste al silencio, a guardar tu secreto._

_**-¿Tú me cubrirás con Luffy, verdad? Eres mi amiga, después de todo-**_

_Sí, si… ¿eso a quién le importaba? _

_No más hacías uso de aquello porque sabías como me ponías y me agotabas las defensas. _

_Pelearte a ti era como luchar contra la marea y siempre terminabas tragándome, muy a mi pesar._

_Por eso, pese a que el clima era agradable, mi cielo estaba gris. Las nubes de la otra se paseaban por él y me traían los tormentos para golpearme y aplastarme la cabeza._

_Era una bruja, una hechicera en toda su regla. _

_**-Si eso pasa, tengo la excusa perfecta-**_

_¿Qué? ¿La harías quedar mal a la linda de Nami? ¿Mancharías su nombre frente a las narices de Luffy?_

_La verdad, tú eras capaz de todo y si veías necesario que el capitán la odiara o dejara de tratar con ella, romperías ese lazo con tu par de tijeras._

_Porque pese a que él te la presentó y tú se lo debieras, lo considerabas un estorbo y lo querías borrar de los mapas que ella dibujaba. Pero…_

_Mira, Margareth… lo que tú querías era algo demasiado rosa y a ella, a tu doncella, a tu angelito; le gustaba el rojo._

_Vaya sorpresa, ¿no? Sólo que tú de ciega no te dabas cuenta y la veías usando ese color, como en tus fantasías. _

_Dónde era mucho más amable y servida, dónde ella se ponía a tu disposición y tú te encargabas de hacerla sentir como – probablemente – a él le correspondía._

_Claro que su grado de idiotez superaba el tuyo y si se ponían a competir sobre quién se la cogía; saldrías ganadora de inmediato._

_Aunque la cara no te daba para pelearlo y de paso derrotarlo. _

_Te gustaba tanto es de no ser notada que, mientras más oculto estuviera lo que tenías con ella mejor, ya que para ti no era necesario eso de levantar sospechas._

_Por eso mismo te quedaste a esperar que tanto él como los otros bajaran del barco, para así buscarla._

_Sorpresa fue la tuya cuando la encontraste en sus cosas, rememorando fechas importantes._

_¿Qué con esa cara? ¿No te gustó que tú no formaras parte de ninguna? ¿Te molestó que todos fueran un recuerdo y tú no? ¿Te puso de los nervios que él siempre estuviera presente?_

_Conociéndote, podrías haberle hecho un escándalo, pero… no. Te rebajaste a su altura y en su lugar, la arrinconaste para tomar la ventaja que, con Luffy dando vueltas, te robaba._

_Si a él le gustaban las chicas o no, ¿a ti qué? Mejor dicho, ¿a ella qué? El pendejo que se hacía el héroe parecía no moverle el piso y sólo eran un par de buenos amigos que – de vez en cuando – se necesitaban._

_Si eso te hartaba, asunto tuyo. A ella le encantaba joderte y si el capitán le servía para eso y mucho más, entonces lo gastaría hasta que él dijera basta._

_Pero sabiendo cuan mula era él, te costaría que llegara a esa conclusión y que de paso, ella te mirara bien y no como te miraba ahora._

_Parecía no gustarle nada tenerte encima y mucho menos, tu idea de tocarle la boca con las manos. _

_O sea, si pretendías cogértela a plena luz del día ibas mal, porque la reina no estaba de acuerdo con eso y mucho menos, eso de tratarte lindo; porque para ella eras fea._

**-¿Qué?- **empezaste tú como siempre** -¿Por qué esa cara?-**

**-¿En qué quedamos?- **te encaró rápida** -Nada de esto-**

**-Si la cosa es por los demás…- **los metiste como si nada** -Ellos tienen para largo-**

**-Te dije que podías venir si querías- **te refrescó la memoria** -Pero, nada más- **aclaró** -Yo contigo no tengo nada-**

_Eso fue brutal y como era de esperarse, a ti te pegó fuerte._

_Hasta duro quizás, que te levantaste enseguida y la miraste como acusándola de algo, de un crimen que no había cometido. _

_En pocas palabras, te la comiste con los ojos._

**-¿Con él es igual?- **la encaraste directa** -¿A Luffy también lo corres así?-**

**-No- **negó sin darte la razón** -Con él…- **hizo pausa y se puso firme** -La cosa es otra- **a su manera te dio a entender que, lo tuyo con ella, era diferente

**Sigue en – ****Parte n° 03: Hoyo**

Quiero dar las gracias tanto a **Mora D Tenshii** como **NamiLuffy** por haber leído el primer capítulo de este fic y también aclarar algunas cosas que no sé si quedaron del todo claras.

La narradora **(testigo) **de esta historia es **Hancock**. Cuando ella va narrando la historia es como si le contara a **Margareth** el punto de vista que tiene respecto a su modo de hacer las cosas. La tercera en discordia en este fic es **Nami** y **Luffy** es el cuarto **(que adquiere demasiado protagonismo luego del capítulo número 8) **

Aclaro que hay lenguaje grosero y posiblemente lemon, por lo que si no es de su agrado, aconsejo que dejen la historia antes de que se crucen con esas cosas.

También quería decir a **Mora D Tenshii** que seguí su consejo y ahora la historia irá alineada hacia la izquierda.

Espero que las dudas hayan quedado resueltas.

Hasta entonces, les dejo lo importante.

**Mi política**

**Si les gustó: **dejen reviews

**Si no les gustó: **dejen reviews

**Si creen que debería continuar:** dejen reviews

**Si creen que no debería continuar: **dejen reviews

**Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic, tanto en esta página como de **One Piece** y que los personajes no me pertecen **– si así fuera, One Piece no sería tan machista y habría más fanservice –**

La historia está situada post **Amazon Lilly**. Es mitad **Universo Alterno** pero con recuentos del **anime/manga**.

Calculo que ya para nadie es **Spoiler** lo que pueda llegar a hacer mención pero, de todos modos cuando haga referencia a algún hecho, pondré aviso de **spoilers** antes que comience el capítulo.

Aclaro que este fic es de mi completa autoría y que corre riesgo de haber demasiado **OoC **entre los personajes principales.

Si no eres amante del **YURI, YAOI** y esas cosas, aconsejo que no leas mi fic.

Se centrará básicamente en la relación que mantiene **Hancock** con **Margareth** y como desaprueba que la rubia esté enamorada de **Nami**, mientras la navegante de los **Sombrero de Paja** se debate entre esta y **Monkey D Luffy**.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten esta historia.

Los veré abajo.

**Mentirosa**

**Parte n° 03: Hoyo**

**Por:**** Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**

¿Te decepcionaste tú o ella hizo que te decepcionaras?

La verdad que daba igual. Con esas palabras como para seguir tratándola y fingir que no habías escuchado nada de nada, cuando en realidad escuchaste fuerte y claro, el eco de tu pesadilla.

Y como de paso ella te ignoró después, no te quedó otra que bajarte de la montaña, bien despacio.

Ahí tenías, el Rey acababa de pisotearte sin la necesidad de estar presente, aprovechando la oportunidad para torturarte con esa risa del demonio; que a ti tanto te molestaba.

Si, lo tuyo era increíble. Pasaste de adorar a odiar a ese pendejo que te salvó la vida y al cual, tú le diste las gracias.

Para ti ahora era el fantasma que – día tras día – condenaba tu alma al exilio, alejándote cada vez más de tu diosa, tal como lo hizo hoy; caminando a puros malos chistes por las calles de la cuidad.

Él estaba en la suya, ignorando lo que pasaba aquí dentro, ignorando las ganas que tenías de ahogarlo; de matarlo. Las cuales no pasaban como si nada para mí, porque la rabia, los celos y la envidia; los llevabas pegados a los que decían ser tus ojos.

**-¿No tuviste suerte esta vez?-pregunté de verte tirada en la cama**

**-Ahórrate los comentarios-suplicaste sin mirarme-Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy-**

**-¿Qué cosa te tiene tan mal?-me quejé-¿Qué descubriste?-**

**-A él no lo corre-murmuraste**

**-¿Cómo?-me hice la que no escuché**

**-¡Que a Luffy no lo corre!-chillaste-¡La cosa no es lo mismo que conmigo!-**

**-Pero, eso te lo sabías desde un principio-me crucé de brazos-Yo te dije de que iba lo de esos dos-**

**-¡A él siquiera le gusta!-gritaste-¿Cómo puede entonces ella…?-**

**-¿Tú qué sabes al respecto, Margareth?-te corté seca-¿Acaso fuiste y se lo preguntaste?-**

**-No, pero…-quisiste excusar tu falta de conocimiento**

**-Que Luffy no parara de hablar de sus compañeros, no significa que…-**

**-Sí, ya lo sé-ahí, me interrumpiste tú-Eso no quiere decir que tire para el otro lado-**

**-Ya que dices que lo sabes-porque no me la crei-No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo-te aconsejé-Podrías llevarte una sorpresa-**

**-¿Cuál?-noté un vago interés de tu parte-Ya bastantes me he llevado por ser hoy-**

**-Si te lo dijera, dejaría de serlo-acoté-¿No te parece?-**

Achicaste los ojos dado que no te gustó mi respuesta y te abrazaste a la almohada como si se tratara de ella.

Niña, me daba pena decirlo pero, te estabas echando a perder y encima por alguien que no te veía y que de paso se negaba a verte, porque tú – en pocas palabras – no le interesabas.

No le atraías de ninguna forma en particular y si tenía que definirte con alguna palabra, sin dudas seria la famosa y conocida vacía.

Porque eso le parecías, aunque tú aparentaras estar llena de cosas, ella ya sabía que no tenías nada por dentro.

Todo lo contrario, pasaba con él. Luffy era el típico pendejo alegre y festivo que – tan sólo con poner su sonrisa de por medio – se ganaba el corazón de cualquiera.

Y para tu desgracia, Nami estaba encantada o bajo el fugaz encanto de ese impostor, cosa que aunque intentaras cambiar, sólo conseguirías que el efecto no fuera tan severo como para al menos ocupar un pedazo del hueco, si él te daba paso y permiso para eso; claro.

No era que fuera egoísta pero, si tenías pensado tocar a una de los suyos, tendrías que pasar por encima de él, ya que – además de ser el capitán – era como el padre de cada uno de sus compañeros; menos el tuyo y el mío por supuesto.

Porque yo era lo suficientemente grandecita y contigo… bueno, podría decirse que había aflojado la simpatía.

Bueno era de esperarse, si le quitaste los ojos de encima apenas la viste y él – aún siendo idiota – se dio cuenta de que tenías gustos raros.

Por eso, de vez en cuando, te llegaban sus indirectas a la puerta, como la de la vez pasada.

_**-¿Estás interesada en las de tu bando, no?-**_

Esa vez explotaste y le dijiste que no era asunto suyo para donde tú miraras. Acabaste por clavar el clavo dónde no debías, alzaste la bandera de tu rareza y de paso gritaste que lo eras, sólo que con frases bellas.

Pero, a la hora de enterarte cómo eran las cosas del lado de la doncella, te cerraste como un capullo y te negaste a florecer.

Te marchitaste en tu pose de margarita y no fuiste a pedirle el agua que ella – con gusto – al otro le tiraba.

A ese maldito flaco de brazos delgados, que hacía malos chistes y no causaba más que estragos… sí, a ese mismo y a ninguno más.

Preferiste aislarte el resto del día, ahorrarte la molestia de verle la cara y de paso, volver a meterte en tu burbuja; dónde aún el mundo era color de rosa y el invasor no andaba dando vueltas por ahí.

No como en la realidad, que llevaba agujas en los bolsillos y te pinchaba el globo cada vez que tú volabas muy alto, creyéndote que tenías un lugar y no ese hoyo vacío que venía a ser el tuyo.

**Sigue en – ****Parte n° 04: Actos y consecuencias**

Quiero dar las gracias tanto a **Mora D Tenshii** como **NamiLuffy** por haber leído el primer capítulo de este fic y también aclarar algunas cosas que no sé si quedaron del todo claras.

La narradora **(testigo) **de esta historia es **Hancock**. Cuando ella va narrando la historia es como si le contara a **Margareth** el punto de vista que tiene respecto a su modo de hacer las cosas. La tercera en discordia en este fic es **Nami** y **Luffy** es el cuarto **(que adquiere demasiado protagonismo luego del capítulo número 8) **

Aclaro que hay lenguaje grosero y posiblemente lemon, por lo que si no es de su agrado, aconsejo que dejen la historia antes de que se crucen con esas cosas.

También quería decir a **Mora D Tenshii** que seguí su consejo y ahora la historia irá alineada hacia la izquierda.

Espero que las dudas hayan quedado resueltas.

Hasta entonces, les dejo lo importante.

**Mi política**

**Si les gustó: **dejen reviews

**Si no les gustó: **dejen reviews

**Si creen que debería continuar:** dejen reviews

**Si creen que no debería continuar: **dejen reviews

**Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic, tanto en esta página como de **One Piece** y que los personajes no me pertecen **– si así fuera, One Piece no sería tan machista y habría más fanservice –**

La historia está situada post **Amazon Lilly**. Es mitad **Universo Alterno** pero con recuentos del **anime/manga**.

Calculo que ya para nadie es **Spoiler** lo que pueda llegar a hacer mención pero, de todos modos cuando haga referencia a algún hecho, pondré aviso de **spoilers** antes que comience el capítulo.

Aclaro que este fic es de mi completa autoría y que corre riesgo de haber demasiado **OoC**entre los personajes principales.

Si no eres amante del **YURI, YAOI** y esas cosas, aconsejo que no leas mi fic.

Se centrará básicamente en la relación que mantiene **Hancock** con **Margareth** y como desaprueba que la rubia esté enamorada de **Nami**, mientras la navegante de los **Sombrero de Paja** se debate entre esta y **Monkey D Luffy**.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten esta historia.

Los veré abajo.

**Mentirosa**

**Parte n° 04: Actos y consecuencias**

**Por:****Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**

Pasaron un par de días y volviste a mostrar la cara.

Quizás el verme ir y venir te regresó un poco las ganas de vivir que te decidiste a salir y ver el sol.

Claro, justo cuando asomaste los ojos, estaba medio nublado y el mínimo paso tuyo por la cubierta; llamó a la tormenta y tuviste que volverte a refugiar a ese cuarto sin luz donde estábamos todos: la cocina.

Cada uno estaba en su lugar, en su esquina, en tanto el barco se movía haciendo saltas las olas.

Según ella se trataba de un maremoto y si perdíamos la calma, duraría más de lo que ya estaba durando.

Aunque yo lo veía más problemático el tener que aguantarte a ti, que sobrevivir al huracán de afuera. Estabas como que estallabas y eso que nadie había hecho nada para molestarte.

Tenías un mal día o ya eras así de por sí, amarga por naturaleza. La verdad, sentarme a analizarte, sólo me llevó a una conclusión: eras una pendeja despechada que había sido rechazada, sólo que no lo aceptaba.

Claro que irte con eso a ti – con el clima que rondaba por nuestras cabezas – equivaldría al Apocalipsis y el mundo estaba destinado a acabar en otro momento, no precisamente ahora; sólo porque tú te murieras de celos.

**-¿Qué les parece si les cuento una historia?- **el tirador se dio cuenta de la situación** -Algunos necesitan calmarse un poco-**

**-Yo estoy calmada- **soltaste seca** -Si te refieres a mí-**

**-Oye, que estoy tratando de mejorar los ánimos- **comentó** -No empeorarlos-**

**-Dijiste que algunos necesitaban calmarse un poco- **repetiste** -De sobra se nota que estabas hablando de mí-**

**-¿Qué te pasa?- **te atacó** -¿Qué no oíste lo que dijo Nami?- **la nombró y te transformaste** -¡Tenemos que…!-**

**-¡Al diablo eso de no perder la calma!- **chillaste de pie** -¡Al diablo ella y todos ustedes!-**

**-Margareth- **ese fue tu rival** -Cierra la boca y vuelve a tu lugar-**

**-¿Por qué tengo que hacer caso a lo que tú digas?- **murmuraste** -¡Yo no soy parte de esto!-**

**-No lo diré dos veces- **achicó los ojos** -Cierra la boca-**

Sí, eso bastó para que te cruzaras y salieras por la puerta llena de ira.

¿Quién era él para mandarte a ti? ¿Quién era él para regir sobre tu vida?

Nadie y eso se lo dijiste antes de preferir enfrentarte al lío de afuera y no el que habías armado adentro, con o sin intenciones de hacerlo.

**-Te pasaste esta vez, Luffy- **dije yo y ella lo golpeó

**-¡Idiota!- **en dos segundos te siguió los pasos

**-¡Nami, espera!- **me pareció una cadena lo de ustedes tres** -¡No salgas!-**

Fue algo tan consecutivo que hasta yo me levanté.

Los otros a medias ocuparon sus puestos y nos la arreglamos para salir afuera y ver contra que nos estábamos enfrentando: el mar estaba por venírsenos encima.

Parecía estar tan molesto como lo estabas tú con ella y eso de mostrar los colmillos, su pasatiempo favorito.

A lo lejos, pude percibir tus gritos y de paso los de ella, parecía como si estuvieran en una pelea.

Pendeja, ¿acaso ignorabas en medio de que te encontrabas? El centro amenazaba con comerte y tú sólo querías hacer eso pero con la que – ahora – no te parecía tan bella.

Tenías tanto dentro que, querías escupirle toda la basura y llamarla por igual, ahora que él no estaba para defenderla.

Porque – como para todo – era lento y el viento lo tiraba para atrás, haciendo que se arrastrara por el suelo.

Pero no iba a desistir, en una situación como esta dónde todo tendía de un hilo, no podía cruzarse de brazos y mucho menos estando ella de por medio.

Por eso cuando el agua salpicó y dio vuelta la cubierta, se lanzó a correr chocándose con todo, con tal de alcanzarla. Sus pasos se volvieron duros, inciertos, al igual que tus insultos… esos que tirabas a tu supuesta doncella, mientras la tenías por las muñecas.

Y como tú en fuerza la doblabas – por lo de salvaje – ella no más podía gritar, diciendo que la dejaras en paz, porque hasta ella lo había notado; que estabas loca e incluso obsesionada.

Fue ahí cuando vino el grito y la voz del cielo. Él te pegó duro, luego de llamarla como si tú la maltrataras.

**-¡Nami!-**

Su voz se resbaló pero, él no. Llevado por el odio o la frustración, te barrió con un golpe y la tiró a su pecho, cubriéndola del impacto que vino después que tú cayeras y te quejaras como una vieja.

Era de esperarse ese resultado… ¿o no, Margareth?

**-L-Luffy- **su reacción fue lenta **-Tú…- **lo miró en tanto él temblaba** -¿Por qué…?-**

**-Perdóname, pero…- **las disculpas vinieron primero** -No podía dejar que te cayeras del barco-**

**-Pero…- **atinó a decir** -¡Pero…!- **ahí fue el otro **-¡Estás herido!-**

**-Te equivocas- **negó** -Mientras tú estés bien…- **confesó** -Siempre lo estaré-**

**-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- **gritó desconsolada** -¡Idiota!- **ahí, se culpó de sus actos y consecuencias

**Sigue en –****Parte n° 05: Aceptarlo**

Finalmente, ha aparecido **Luffy** en esta historia. Aclaro que – para los que piensan que será un buen personaje – no lo será.

Si bien será la víctima de toda esta historia, no será tan santo como se hace ver en un principio.

También aviso que en el próximo capítulo habrá** lemon**. Aclararé dónde empieza para quienes no gusten de leerlo y donde termina, para que retomen la historia desde ahí.

También quiero dar las gracias tanto a **Mora D Tenshii** como **NamiLuffy** por leer este fic y también aclarar algunas cosas que no sé si quedaron del todo claras.

La narradora **(testigo)**de esta historia es **Hancock**. Cuando ella va narrando la historia es como si le contara a **Margareth** el punto de vista que tiene respecto a su modo de hacer las cosas. La tercera en discordia en este fic es **Nami** y **Luffy** es el cuarto **(que adquiere demasiado protagonismo luego del capítulo número 8)**

Aclaro que hay **lenguaje grosero** y posiblemente **lemon**, por lo que si no es de su agrado, aconsejo que dejen la historia antes de que se crucen con esas cosas.

También quería decir a **Mora D Tenshii** que seguí su consejo y ahora la historia irá alineada hacia la izquierda.

Espero que las dudas hayan quedado resueltas.

Hasta entonces, les dejo lo importante.

**Mi política**

**Si les gustó:**dejen reviews

**Si no les gustó:**dejen reviews

**Si creen que debería continuar:** dejen reviews

**Si creen que no debería continuar:**dejen reviews

**Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic, tanto en esta página como de **One Piece** y que los personajes no me pertecen **– si así fuera, One Piece no sería tan machista y habría más fanservice –**

La historia está situada post **Amazon Lilly**. Es mitad **Universo Alterno** pero con recuentos del **anime/manga**.

Calculo que ya para nadie es **Spoiler** lo que pueda llegar a hacer mención pero, de todos modos cuando haga referencia a algún hecho, pondré aviso de **spoilers** antes que comience el capítulo.

Aclaro que este fic es de mi completa autoría y que corre riesgo de haber demasiado **OoC**entre los personajes principales.

Si no eres amante del **YURI, YAOI** y esas cosas, aconsejo que no leas mi fic.

Se centrará básicamente en la relación que mantiene **Hancock** con **Margareth** y como desaprueba que la rubia esté enamorada de **Nami**, mientras la navegante de los **Sombrero de Paja** se debate entre esta y **Monkey D Luffy**.

**Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene posible **lemon/lime** entre **Nami y Luffy** desde un **Hancock POV.**

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten esta historia.

Los veré abajo.

**Mentirosa**

**Parte n° 05: Aceptarlo**

**Por:****Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**

Quedando él malparado de por medio, vino la guerra de ella para contigo.

Despechada – probablemente – esperó que el día se calmara para darte vuelta la cara en la enfermería.

No tomó en cuenta que – tal como Luffy – tú estabas herida, no más actuó por el corazón y te dejó bien en claro que si volvías a meterlo en el medio, la ibas a conocer.

Eso a mí me sonó a amenaza pero, a ti no. Desde tu punto de vista, no más era un poco de rebeldía porque él la había salvado; quebrándose un par de huesos.

Más grande era el dolor que tenías tú por dentro, que cada vez te la ganabas menos o, eso sostenías tú, desde tu lado de la cuadra… mientras esperabas que el semáforo pasara de rojo a verde.

Hablando de eso, él estaría fuera de combate por un buen tiempo. ¿No era eso una chance de que acercaras a ella, acaso?

Tal vez sí, tal vez no… la pregunta era, ¿querría ella tenerte cerca o no?

Por cómo te dejó los puntos – por no decir, como te clavó los puntos – no quería ni que le anduvieras dando vueltas por ahí.

Pero tú, chica mala, no ibas a aceptar un no como respuesta.

De hecho, así como no la escuchaste a ella, mucho menos me escuchaste a mí, cuando te dije que tenías la puerta prohibida y que si no querías llorar, no la abrieras.

Preferiste hacer caso omiso a mis palabras y envenenarte con el sabor de ese mundo salado que era del chico que te molestaba y no de ella – que de por sí – ya te tenía harta.

Después del golpe que recibiste por la mañana, quedaste como estancada, no sabías para donde disparar y de paso – como si ya no hubieras tenido suficiente – sus lágrimas te dejaron helada.

Aunque claro, no podías garantizar que fueran por ti, ya que Luffy fue el motivo de la nueva pelea y tu decisión también recayó sobre lo mismo; sólo que desde otro ángulo.

Querías golpearlo y echarle la culpa, decirle que por él las cosas con Nami estaban de los pelos y que ella no lo quería; que sólo lo usaba porque no quería que tú te la cogieras.

Probablemente, porque encontró – bajo ese cuarto de luz sin sol – los motivos suficientes como para dejar que él sí lo hiciera y de paso dejarte a ti espantada, con su nueva cara.

Ver esas manos sucias en cada pedazo de aquella piel de porcelana, te hervía la sangre y te chorreaban los labios, por cómo te los mordías. Él – así de brazos y pecho roto - ¿Cómo podía…?

Aunque claro, no era eso lo frustrante y que te hacía tanto mal, los gritos que ella pegaba explotaban tus venas y dañaban tu cerebro con esa imagen nociva que, tenía repercusión y de paso, repetición en ese que era tu canal televisivo.

Y lo peor de todo era que no podías bloquearlo, porque cada vez que lo apagabas, volvía a encenderse en contra de tu propia voluntad.

Porque las andanzas del debilucho no paraban, porque los gritos de la reina no paraban. También para que lo hicieran, si él hasta parecía torturarla para que aprendiera a portarse bien y de paso la lección, por ser una chica mala.

Aunque tan mala con él no era, después de todo… le perdonaba y dejaba pasar todas, con tal de que sonriera de oreja a oreja.

Y ahora sí que lo hacía, en tanto la llenaba de besos, besos que le llegaban hasta el alma, rompiendo toda línea, toda regla; actuando como una bestia.

Lastimándote por la espalda, robando tu reino y de paso, a su dueña… quitándote toda esperanza de estar en su lugar, quitándote eso de ser la primera, saboreando el cuerpo que tú tanto ansiabas, siguiendo un paso que tú sólo proyectabas; haciendo realidad tus fantasías – sólo que a su ventaja -.

¿Vaya manera de ser, no? Tú que lo veías tan pacífico, tan sereno, ¿Qué sentías ahora que violaba a tu angelito?

¿Desprecio? ¿Odio? ¿U otro sentimiento?

La verdad que si estuviera en tu lugar, daría media vuelta y los dejaría ser… si era algo que no estaba destinado a romperse, ¿para qué esforzarse?

En ese punto, tú no pensabas como yo. Por eso, te maldecías con las caricias que no eran tuyas y con el gusto que ella se daba, en el suelo frío hecho de madera.

¿Aunque su cuerpo debía de estar caliente, no? ¿Tú qué creías, Margareth? ¿Qué podías hacerla sentir igual? ¿Qué así como se lo pidió a Luffy, te lo iba a pedir a ti también? ¿Qué te diría a gritos que – por favor – te la cogieras?

Estabas ciega, idiota. Completamente ciega, tonta. Ella no tenía esas intenciones contigo, porque no te daba ni la hora, mientras que a él le otorgaba sus horas, minutos y segundos.

Tal cual dije antes, el pendejo era un buen hechicero y a ti te había echado un maleficio, condenándote al exilio. Y a ella…

Bueno, a ella la tenía hipnotizada o en un sueño bastante profundo del que no quería despertar… todo lo contrario a ti, que te ardían los ojos de tanto llorar y la garganta se te volvió seca de no poder gritar.

Era demasiado malo lo tuyo y parecía como si lo quisieras empeorar, observando esa escena, ese abuso de forma animal.

Al final, huiste cuando ella empezó a matarse contra el suelo, en el momento exacto en que él entró con fuerza.

El juego de movimientos bruscos te partió en dos y el agarre de tu princesa a esa piel morena, mató lo poco vivo que le quedaba a tu corazón.

Corriste despavorida de esa realidad, refugiándote tras la otra puerta, para derrumbarte sin piedad. Quebraste tu cuerpo en un par de pedazos casi simétricos y luego de abrazarte entera, lloraste sola.

**-Yo…- **temblaste como si fueras una hoja** -No puedo aceptarlo…- **confesaste al borde del llanto **-¡No quiero aceptarlo!-**

**Sigue en – ****Parte n° 06: A domicilio**

Al final, el lemon/lime no me quedó como esperaba y fue bastante leve. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado.

Ya en próximos capítulos habrá más pero, de momento, es eso.

Quiero aprovechar para comentarle a **Mora D Tenshii** que la relación que Luffy y Nami mantienen en esta historia es bastante extraña. Por el lado de ella, no se sabe muy bien que siente, mientras que Luffy resulta que está enamorado de ella, aún sabiendo que es doloroso… es un sentimiento que no puede controlar.

Eso se verá más adelante, por supuesto.

También quiero dar las gracias tanto a **Mora D Tenshii** como **NamiLuffy** por leer este fic y también aclarar algunas cosas que no sé si quedaron del todo claras.

La narradora **(testigo) **de esta historia es **Hancock**. Cuando ella va narrando la historia es como si le contara a **Margareth** el punto de vista que tiene respecto a su modo de hacer las cosas. La tercera en discordia en este fic es **Nami** y **Luffy** es el cuarto **(que adquiere demasiado protagonismo luego del capítulo número 8)**

Aclaro que hay **lenguaje grosero** y posiblemente **lemon**, por lo que si no es de su agrado, aconsejo que dejen la historia antes de que se crucen con esas cosas.

También quería decir a **Mora D Tenshii** que seguí su consejo y ahora la historia irá alineada hacia la izquierda.

Espero que las dudas hayan quedado resueltas.

Hasta entonces, les dejo lo importante.

**Mi política**

**Si les gustó: **dejen reviews

**Si no les gustó: **dejen reviews

**Si creen que debería continuar:** dejen reviews

**Si creen que no debería continuar: **dejen reviews

**Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic, tanto en esta página como de **One Piece** y que los personajes no me pertecen **– si así fuera, One Piece no sería tan machista y habría más fanservice –**

La historia está situada post **Amazon Lilly**. Es mitad **Universo Alterno** pero con recuentos del **anime/manga**.

Calculo que ya para nadie es **Spoiler** lo que pueda llegar a hacer mención pero, de todos modos cuando haga referencia a algún hecho, pondré aviso de **spoilers** antes que comience el capítulo.

Aclaro que este fic es de mi completa autoría y que corre riesgo de haber demasiado **OoC **entre los personajes principales.

Si no eres amante del **YURI, YAOI** y esas cosas, aconsejo que no leas mi fic.

Se centrará básicamente en la relación que mantiene **Hancock** con **Margareth** y como desaprueba que la rubia esté enamorada de **Nami**, mientras la navegante de los **Sombrero de Paja** se debate entre esta y **Monkey D Luffy**.

**Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene lenguaje grosero.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten esta historia.

Los veré abajo.

**Mentirosa**

**Parte n° 06: A domicilio**

**Por:**** Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**

Así – de un momento a otro – caíste en una pesadilla.

El sueño se te volvió pesado y despertabas a medianoche con el corazón en la boca. Las manos te temblaban pegadas al pecho y el aire se te escapaba, sólo que no de los labios.

Cada una de esas noches, la llamabas. Le pedías que por favor viniera pero, sabías muy bien dónde estaba y que no abandonaría al Rey para visitar a la sirvienta.

Eras tan pobre que le andabas mendigando y ella no te daba siquiera una moneda.

Al contrario, te dejaba bien vacía, para llenar al otro con todo lo suyo. Más en estos días, que Luffy no podía moverse mucho y pedía su ayuda para todo.

Pero bien que no necesitó una mano para cogérsela y refregarte en la cara que te había ganado y en grande.

Y de paso, tú le dabas el gusto… torturándote noche y día con la misma escena: esa de su boca entre las piernas de la decía ser su reina.

Aunque si lo veías bien, ellos no tenían nada. No más jodían de vez en cuando y nadie se daba por enterado, aún con las salidas repentinas y los gritos de su chica que llegaban hasta el cuartel de la Marina.

Todos veían la cosa desde el punto que eran amigos y que por eso mismo, pasaban tiempo juntos; ignorando que ellos empleaban las horas minutos y segundos en eso de conocerse carnalmente; con besos y caricias de por medio.

Y tú de paso los observabas desde la vereda, dándole un buen color a la situación… llenándote de puñales cada vez que la oías susurrarle algo, pegándote por detrás y adelante, cada vez que él metía mano y rompía la escultura de porcelana.

Temblándote las piernas, abriéndosete el pecho, saliéndosete el alma, quedándote desamparada…

**-¿Otra vez?-** dije por detrás **-¿Qué no te dije que lo dejaras ya?-**

**-No puedo-** susurraste **–No puedo y no quiero-**

**-Margareth-** te llamé seria **–No lo tomes a mal, pero…-** traté de no hacerte daño **–Tienes que hacerlo-**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué?-** me atacaste bien de frente

**-Porque ella está para Luffy ahora-** te recordé **–Además, ¿Qué no te lo dijo ya?- **seguí con lo mismo **–No quiere ni que te le acerques-**

**-Si Luffy la corriera no diría lo mismo-** murmuraste y te oí

**-Él no hará eso y tú sabes por qué-** te encaré **-¿O me equivoco?-**

**-¿Qué da si lo sé o no?-** me esquivaste **–Ella lo está usando-**

**-¿Celosa, acaso?-** te peleé **-¿Quisieras estar en su lugar?-**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-** te sorprendí, me pareció

**-¿Se honesta, quieres?-** me fastidié **–Que no nací ayer-**

**-No sé a qué te refieres-** le diste duro a eso de evadirme

**-¿Tú quieres lo mismo que él, no?-** te miré sin ganas **–Cogértela-**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!-** te defendiste **-¡Yo no tengo la mente podrida!-**

**-¿Qué tanto miras, entonces?- **te acusé **-¿Acaso te mueve algo ver como se la coge?-**

**-¡Tú no entiendes!-** ignoraste mi pregunta **-¡Yo sólo quiero un lugar para mí!-**

**-Ah, quieres armar un trío-** me burlé **–Excelente idea, Margareth-** te di un par de cumplidos **–Tú te la coges por delante y Luffy por detrás-**

**-¡No me refería a eso!-** chillaste **-¡Yo no quiero cogérmela!-** confesaste **-¡Sólo quiero pasar mi tiempo con ella, es todo!-**

**-Sí, claro-** no te hice mucho caso **–Por eso, te tocas pensando en ella-**

**-¿Eh?-** y ahí quedaste tú

**-Está bien que eso es asunto tuyo, pero…-** intenté cambiar de tema **–Se un poquito más discreta-** ordené **–Alguien podría escucharte-**

Muda, te dejé. Avancé despacio por tu cuadra y clavé los ojos en el margen de tus malos sueños.

Esos dos no tenían cara estando así, manchando cada rincón del barco con lo que llevaban dentro, pegándose en cada uno de los sectores con poca luz para besarse y tocarse un poco; si podía llamarse beso a los tarascones que él le pegaba a ella, en tanto la manoseaba y la oía chillar.

Estaba bien, los demás estaban o dormían la siesta pero, ¿no podían guardar un poquito de silencio?

La boca de esa chica estaba tan sucia que, hasta el mismísimo aire que soltaba, parecía estar contaminado y eso no era nada sano para la hueca que eras tú.

De veras que eras tonta como para no notarlo. Si lo usaba o no, si sólo se la cogía o no, ¡eso no cambiaba la cosa! Estaba de su lado de todos modos. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde estabas tú?

En el costado del camino por el que no pasaba el coche, dónde no más te esperaba la muerte.

Mientras tú te adelantabas firmando el contrato, dejando tu huella en un papel en blanco, así como él trazaba líneas por todo el cuerpo de la navegante, saboreando con gusto lo claro y también lo oscuro de ella.

Y tú – como tarada – te aguantabas las ganas de pararlos y los dejabas seguir hasta el final, dónde los movimientos eran más ligeros y ella se le pegaba al cuello para callarse un poco, mostrando el brillo de su piel que había dejado de ser joven.

Porque ese que la sostenía por ti, se encargó de borrar toda marca de clase y decencia, volviéndola su empleada a domicilio.

**Sigue en – ****Parte n° 07: Igual**

Uff.. sepan disculpar el tiempo que me llevó traer este capítulo en limpio pero, no encontré mi tiempo para subirlo tal cual estaba y había pensado en transcribirlo pero, me di cuenta que con los otros no lo hice, así que decidí dejarlo tal cual estaba.

A partir de ahora podría decirse que empezará lo bueno, así que espero que no me abandonen.

También quiero dar las gracias tanto a **Mora D Tenshii** como **NamiLuffy** por leer este fic y también aclarar algunas cosas que no sé si quedaron del todo claras.

La narradora **(testigo) **de esta historia es **Hancock**. Cuando ella va narrando la historia es como si le contara a **Margareth** el punto de vista que tiene respecto a su modo de hacer las cosas. La tercera en discordia en este fic es **Nami** y **Luffy** es el cuarto **(que adquiere demasiado protagonismo luego del capítulo número 8)**

Aclaro que hay **lenguaje grosero** y posiblemente **lemon**, por lo que si no es de su agrado, aconsejo que dejen la historia antes de que se crucen con esas cosas.

También quería decir a **Mora D Tenshii** que seguí su consejo y ahora la historia irá alineada hacia la izquierda.

Espero que las dudas hayan quedado resueltas.

Hasta entonces, les dejo lo importante.

**Mi política**

**Si les gustó: **dejen reviews

**Si no les gustó: **dejen reviews

**Si creen que debería continuar:** dejen reviews

**Si creen que no debería continuar: **dejen reviews

**Pirate Empress Boa Hancock**


End file.
